Por un café frío
by EmzF
Summary: Lo único que quiere es que esa chiquilla se quede ahí, sentada frente a él, mientras le habla de cualquier soberana estupidez, porque no lo entiende, y le da igual, pero su voz es demasiado tranquilizante, le alivia las culpas y deshace las penas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowlinkg._

* * *

><p>Le ve entrar por quinto día consecutivo. Es la misma rutina de siempre, atraviesa la puerta —con tintineo de campanita incluído—y se sienta en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería —esa que sólo ocupa él, nadie más tiene permiso para hacerlo— a esperar que la camarera —Becky, Betsy, no lo sabe demasiado bien— se acerque a él y le tome nota. Siempre pide un café, le echa tres terrones de azúcar —a ese paso acabará sin dientes, producto de las caries, antes de los sesenta— y lo remueve durante casi diez minutos para luego bebérselo mientras se queda sumido en sus pensamientos. Siempre es lo mismo.<p>

Inspira profundamente, lo lleva pensado varios días —en realidad desde que le vio aparecer por esa puerta con la irritante campanilla tintineante— y ha decidido que ya es el momento, es el momento de acercarse a él.

Con paso seguro —o lo que pretende serlo— se aproxima a la mesa en la que el hombre se encuentra. Él aún sigue dándole vueltas y vueltas, una y otra vez al más que azucarado café, sin percatarse en la presencia de la chica.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Dice ella tras carraspear levemente. Está un poco, y sólo un poco, nerviosa.

Él alza la vista y la mira, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, y no sabe por qué, pero su cara le resulta tremendamente familiar. Sólo atina a encogerse de hombros con un mudo asentimiento. _Haz lo que te dé la gana_, vendría a ser. Nunca se ha caracterizado por ser especialmente hablador.

Vuelve a coger la cucharilla y dar una y otra y otra vuelta más al café —que para ese entonces, debe estar ya más que frío— mientras la chica, con el ceño fruncido, espera a que comience una conversación. Aquel silencio la exaspera.

—¿Y bien? —Dice ella, o más bien bufa.

Él, por segunda vez levanta la vista de su café y clava sus grisáceos ojos en los de la chica. No le gusta la compañía, y ella le está perturbando su momento de silencio.

—¿Y bien, qué? —Contesta él enarcando una ceja.

—¿Acaso no me piensas preguntar quién soy? —Dice la chica rodando los ojos.

Él contesta con un simple No mientras le echa otro terrón de azúcar al café —¡más caries, viva!— sin siquiera dirigir su vista hacia ella.

La chica bufa —ha perdido la cuenta del número de veces que lo ha hecho ya— mientras le somete a un minucioso escrutinio. Sabe que hace relativamente poco —hace escasos dos meses, su hermana Daphne se lo dijo— que él salió de Azkaban, y sin duda alguna su estadía allí no ha sido como en un paraíso vacacional. Está bastante más demacrado de cómo lo recordaba, incluso tiene la piel más pálida —y eso que es casi imposible— y las ropas que antes parecieron venirle perfectamente, ahora le quedan demasiado holgadas. Pero aún así conserva ese porte aristocrático y esa mirada fría con la que siempre soñó en sus años de colegio.

—Soy Astoria —Dice ella sonriente tendiéndole una de sus pequeñas manos—. Astoria Greengrass.

Y él no puede hacer otra cosa que alzar las cejas, incrédulo. ¿Acaso ella no sabe quién es él? Porque si lo sabe, no hay razón alguna para acercarse. Él es un mortífago —exmortífago, aunque eso son pequeñas minucias sin importancia— recién salido de Azkaban. Demasiado malo para estar en el bando de los buenos, demasiado bueno para estar en el bando de los malos.

—Draco Malfoy —Contesta tras carraspear mientras mira la pequeña mano de la chica, dudando si estrecharla o no. La situación es demasiado inverosímil.

—Ya lo sabía —Dice Astoria con una sonrisa—. Íbamos juntos a Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas?

—Claro —Responde Draco dándole un primer sorbo, por fin, al bendito café—. La hermana de Daphne —No es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

—Sí —Farfulla Astoria—. La hermana de Daphne.

Siempre ha sido igual. _¡Oh claro! ¡La hermana de Daphne! ¡Eh tú, pequeña Greengrass!_ Y por un minuto Astoria no quiere ser la hermana de nadie, ni la pequeña Greengrass, quiere ser sólo Astoria, sólo ella hablando con él.

Draco vuelve a darle otro sorbo al café —que ya está demasiado frío para su gusto— mientras la escucha hablar. Tiene un lunar —diminuto, pero lo tiene— junto al labio que casi desaparece cuando tuerce el gesto, y sus ojos brillan más de lo normal cuando habla de algún tema que le apasiona, como en ese momento —aunque Draco no le está poniendo especial atención a la conversación – monólogo por parte de la chica, está mucho más ocupado en observar cada una de sus expresiones— mientras hace aspavientos con las manos.

—Debería irme —Comenta ella mirando distraídamente su reloj de pulsera—. He quedado en ver a Daphne, se ha casado con Nott, ¿lo sabías?

Y no, Draco no lo sabe, pero la verdad es que tampoco le importa. ¿Daphne? ¿Nott? Lo único que quiere es que esa chiquilla —Astoria Greengrass, Pequeña Greengraass, ya da igual— se quede ahí, sentada frente a él, mientras le habla de cualquier soberana estupidez, porque no lo entiende, y le da igual, pero su voz —maldita sea su voz— es demasiado tranquilizante, le alivia las culpas y deshace las penas.

Cuando escucha la campanita —molesta campanita— de la puerta, es consciente de que ella ya ha cruzado el umbral, y apurando el último trago de café frío, coge su abrigo y se dispone a ir tras ella.

—¡Eh! ¡Greengrass! —Exclama en mitad de la calle.

Astoria se gira y retrocede un par de pasos, los suficientes para acercarse a él. Está desconcertada.

Draco carraspea, en ese momento no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que está haciendo allí, y el simple hecho de ir tras aquella niña le parece patético, algo digno de un simple Hufflepuff, no de todo un Malfoy.

—Nos vemos mañana, Draco —Sonríe ella—. A la misma hora, en la misma mesa, no te olvides —Y dándose la vuelta desaparece entre la multitud.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa aparece en la cara del chico, y es que no se piensa olvidar.

* * *

><p>¡Mi segundo DracoAstoria! No es gran cosa, pero quería mostrar algo de ellos que no fuese el típico matrimonio arreglado del que siempre se habla. En fin ¿qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis, reviews :3

¡Un beso!

—Virginia.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>Han pasado tres meses. Tres meses, dos semanas y cuatro días, para ser exactos, desde la primera vez que se vieron —o ella le asalto, que viene a ser exactamente lo mismo—. Tres meses viéndose día sí y día también, tres meses disfrutando de su continua compañía en esa apartada mesa sin más acompañantes que dos tazas de café demasiado azucarado y una charla sin sentido.<p>

—Draco, ¿me estás escuchando? —Pregunta la chica inclinándose la mesa grisácea de plástico, o al menos parece hecha de ello, para coger el primer azucarillo y echarlo con suavidad a su café rebosante, no quiere salpicar nada. Draco lleva ausente toda la mañana, o al menos desde que ella ha puesto el puesto el primer pie dentro de la cafetería—. ¿Draco? —Vuelve a preguntar.

Él tan sólo asiente con la cabeza bruscamente y mira por el gran ventanal que da a la ancha avenida donde la gente pasea completamente ajena a sus propios pensamientos.

Tres meses atrás no era más que un exmortífago recién salido de Azkaban repudiado —porque, para qué negarlo, esa es la pura verdad— de la sociedad. Ahora sigue siendo lo mismo, un exmortífago, un repudiado, pero con la compañía de Astoria Greengrass junto a él.

Y ni si quiera sabe qué es lo que son. Nunca fueron amigos en el colegio —Pudo considerarse _amigo_ de Nott, o incluso de su hermana Daphne, en caso extremo, pero no suyo— y quizás ni si quiera lo sea ahora. No son pareja ¡ni hablar! En tres meses —Tres largos meses que a él se le han pasado en un simple suspiro— no ha habido más contacto el roce de sus manos al decir _¿Me alcanzas esa cucharilla?_ ¡Si aún la llama Greengrass! Pero aún así ella sabe más secretos de los que nadie jamás supo sobre él, y de una forma extraña —reconfortante y placenteramente extraña— eso le hace sentir bien.

—¿Sabes que pasó el otro día en el Ministerio? —Comenta ella con voz sedante, porque eso es, su voz es un bálsamo. Han pasado tres meses, pero sigue surtiendo el mismo efecto que el primer día, cuando la vio acercarse decidida, tan decidida que de una forma u otra le asustó, él nunca poseyó esa determinación, y aún en ese momento la envidia. Han pasado tres meses y su voz sigue calmándole las penas, aliviándole el recuerdo de sus pesadillas, redimiendo sus torturas nocturnas. Es su cura personal.

Y Draco nunca sabrá —ni en ese momento, ni nunca— lo que pasó el otro día en el Ministerio. Encuentra demasiado fascinante contemplarla, incluso cuando sabe que ella no es consciente de ello. Sus lunares, el brillo de sus ojos, sus estrambóticos gestos y _esa mancha de café junto al labio._

Por un momento —sólo un segundo, no se permite más— la idea de limpiársela con sus propios labios cruza por su mente, pero sabe —porque lo sabe— que sería un error, un error en toda regla, un error que jamás se permitiría, no ahora, no en esas condiciones.

No quiere perder su _relación de conocidos_ —porque se niega en rotundo a llamar a lo que quiera que sea que tengan, _amistad_— por un beso, un simple beso, un beso que por mucho que lo desee —y en esos momentos es demasiado— puede cambiar demasiadas cosas, sacrificar demasiado, sacrificios que él no está dispuesto a hacer.

—Bueno —Suspira Astoria poniéndose en pie y cogiendo su bolso elegantemente—. Me tengo que ir.

Draco frunce el ceño mientras fija su vista en su reloj de pulsera —regalo de su padre, perteneció a su _tatatatarabuelo_, según dijo—no ha pasado si quiera media hora desde que llegó y ella ya decide irse. Él no puede evitar que una mueca surque su cara, similar a ese momento en el que prueba el café amargo —siempre ha odiado el café amargo— No entiende por qué tiene que irse ya, pero su orgullo es mayor y no se lo preguntará. Es Draco Malfoy, y eso no debe olvidarlo nunca.

—¿No vas a preguntarme a dónde voy? —Inquiere ella enarcando una ceja. Sus ojos verdes le miran con un brillo divertido, parece un niño pequeño al que le han negado su juguete favorito.

El rubio se limita a coger un azucarillo y dejarlo caer sin ninguna consideración sobre su café —más que frío— salpicando en todas direcciones, incluyendo su impoluta—o ya no tan impoluta— camisa blanca. De pronto está terriblemente malhumorado, y no sabe por qué, o sí lo sabe pero se niega a aceptarlo.

—No —Farfulla él, intentado limpiar el estropicio que ha causado en su camisa. Quiere desaparecer, o que desaparezca ella, que se vaya, que le deje solo, necesita pensar, esos estúpidos celos le están matando, y ni si quiera sabe si tiene motivos para estarlo, ellos no son absolutamente nada, y ella aún no ha dicho qué es lo que va a hacer. Todo es tan frustrante que la cabeza empieza a dolerle, demasiado a decir verdad.

Astoria vuelve a suspirar y se afianza mejor el bolso al hombro. Da media vuelta sobre sus talones y cuando Draco —que aún sigue intentado limpiar la mancha de su camisa— está convencido de que saldrá por la puerta, se queda parada, de espaldas a él.

—He quedado —Susurra—. Con Simon Lamb. Iba a Ravenclaw, a mi curso —Aclara.

Y algo dentro de Draco se rompe, en alguna parte entre su pecho y su garganta que no sabe identificar. Ella, Astoria —a pesar de nunca haberla llamado así en voz alta— tiene una cita con un tal Simon Lamb. Le ha sustituido, a él. A él, que no tiene nada que darle, ni que ofrecerle. Y una parte dentro suya —estúpida parte— esa que mira por ella, lo comprende. Comprende que será feliz con Simon Lamb, y nunca con él.

—¿Es una cita? —Pregunta con voz ronca, más ronca de lo normal. Quizás se haya vuelto masoquista en el último tiempo, pero_ necesita_ saberlo, lo necesita para poder continuar.

—Sí —Murmura ella sin volverse—. Sí lo es.

Y él no atina más que a coger su abrigo a toda prisa —lanzando previamente un par de monedas sobre la mesa, ya tuvo bastante con Azkaban, no quiere ir a un calabozo _muggle _por no pagar un mísero café— y salir como alma de que lleva el diablo de la cafetería.

No quiere escuchar, no quiere hablar, ni si quiera quiere pensar. Mientras mete el brazo furiosamente por la manga de su abrigo negro se pregunta por qué. ¿Por qué ella ha tenido que hacerlo? ¿No podía reservarse sólo para él? Es un pensamiento egoísta, y lo sabe, pero nunca dijo que no lo fuese.

—¡Draco! —Escucha, pero ni si quiera se vuelve, sabe que es ella—. ¡Draco! —Vuelve a oír su voz mientras un hombre enorme impacta contra su hombro arrancándole un quejido de la garganta.

De pronto siente su tibia mano agarrándole. No sabe en qué momento ha llegado junto a él, pero la mano de la chica está caliente en comparación a la suya propia, y un escalofrío le recorre.

Es una caricia, ni si quiera puede considerarse un agarre, pero siente —porque los siente— como todos y cada uno de sus vellos se erizan ante este contacto. Es una carga electrizante, lo más inocente y al mismo tiempo más enardecedor que ha sentido jamás.

—Draco —Susurra ella a su espalda.

Y él lentamente se gira —tan lentamente que todo a su alrededor parece pasar a cámara lenta— Ni si quiera sabe qué hace ella ahí, debería estar con Simon Lamb, hasta su nombre suena sumamente estúpido.

—Astoria —Musita él. Es la primera vez que dice su nombre, al menos en voz alta, en su cabeza infinidad de veces la ha llamado así, y ella no puede evitar pensar lo bien que suena de sus labios, jamás nadie nunca lo pronunció así, y no cree que nunca nadie lo haga.

Y es un segundo, un segundo lo que tiene Draco para pensar y cavilar, porque sus propios labios están siendo cubiertos por los de la chica en un beso.

Le está besando. Ella, que se acercó a él sin importar el precio a pagar, aguantando su mal humor, sus silencios obligados y el lastre que acarrearía por hablar con él. Ella, Astoria Greengrass, le está besando como si la vida dependiese de ello. Y de cierta forma lo hace. Y es que su humanidad, esa que creyó olvidada meses atrás tras las rejas de Azkaban, se la devuelve ella con un simple beso, con labios, dientes, lengua y saliva. Con una batalla donde por una vez él se deja dominar, donde quiere perderse y no encontrarse jamás.

—No llegues tarde mañana —Susurra ella cuando se separan, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Y él no tiene ninguna intención de llegar tarde mañana, _ni al otro, ni al otro, ni al otro…_

* * *

><p>Lo cierto es que no pensaba continuarlo,pero algunas personas me lo han pedido, y ya que la historia no me disgusta del todo, el fic daba para ello, estaba medianamente inspirada y, bueno, ¡aquí estamos!<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? Tendrá cuatro capítulos, cinco a lo sumo, así que nada, esto es lo que hay señoras y señoritos.

Un beeeeeeso :3

—Virginia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Dicsclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>Estúpidos aparatos muggles.<em>

Ese pensamiento cruza una y otra vez por su cabeza mientras observa cómo la cafetera empieza a emitir un chirriante sonido que Draco ni siquiera entiende ¡Se supone que simplemente tiene que hacer café! Y no funciona ni para eso.

Vuelve a darle otro manotazo al aparato metálico —quizás el cuarto o el quinto, está de demasiado mal humor como para contarlos— mientras resopla fuertemente. La cafetera chirría más aún.

—¿Draco? —Murmura una voz a su espalda.

Con rapidez se gira y entonces la ve.

Lleva una camisa gris —su propia camisa, que horas antes estaba tirada sin ningún miramiento en el suelo de la habitación— y un calcetín negro —sólo uno— en su pie derecho. Y Draco piensa que no ha visto nada más hermoso en su vida.

—¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? —Pregunta mientras se frota los ojos, intentado desperezarse, aún está medio dormida.

—Vuelve a la cama —Dice él con voz suave mirando de reojo la cafetera—. A penas son las siete, puedes dormir un rato más.

Astoria bufa y se coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, no le gusta que Draco le de órdenes, y sabe que bajo esas palabras hay una orden implícita, siempre la hay.

—Vuelve tú conmigo —Contesta ella haciendo un mohín en una actitud infantil—. Vamos, ven conmigo —Vuelve a decir pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Y Draco se siente temblar. Puede notar bajo la fina camisa —ya que él tan sólo viste la parte de debajo de un caro pijama— como todos y cada uno de los vellos de Astoria se erizan de repente, y su piel se vuelve de gallina de una forma casi automática. Ella siempre consigue aturdirle.

—Astoria —Murmura, y su voz sale más ronca, mucho más ronca de lo normal. La cercanía de la chica le turba en sobremanera.

—Draco —Susurra ella alzándose de puntillas, con un solo calcetín, para besarle.

Y él se estremece —como siempre— cuando ella empieza a pasear sus finos y tibios dedos —que contrastar con la permanente frialdad de su propia piel— por su pecho y abdomen, delineando todas y cada una de sus costillas —aún marcadas por su delgadez— recreándose en ellas, lentamente, con parsimonia.

—Astoria —Dice de nuevo Draco abarcando la delgada muñeca de la chica con sus largos dedos.

Ella sólo sonríe y se alza —de nuevo— para volver a besarle.

Draco se deja hacer, al fin y al cabo sabe —porque lo sabe— que esos besos —malditos besos— son la mejor cura que él jamás ha podido obtener.

Con dedos perezosos ella lleva su mano libre hasta el agarre —sin fuerza alguna— que el chico ejerce aún sobre ella. Sus dedos fríos le abrasan la piel de una forma extrañamente placentera, y reza —y tanto que si reza— por sentir esa fría sensación mucho, _mucho_, tiempo más.

De pronto Draco se suelta bruscamente, los pequeños dedos de Astoria han llegado revoloteando hasta su blanquecina muñeca, _hasta su marca_.

—¿Por qué…? —Pregunta ella frunciendo el ceño ante la repentina ruda actitud del chico.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —Sisea Draco entrecerrando sus grisáceos ojos hasta convertirlos en finas rendijas plateadas. Escupe furia por los cuatro costados, y ni si quiera sabe bien el por qué.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —Vuelve a preguntar Astoria observando la pálida espalda del chico, que en algún momento se ha dado la vuelta para no observarla. Los repentinos cambios de humor de Draco la exasperan.

—No quiero que lo hagas —Farfulla él dándole un nuevo golpe a la cafetera, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, como si intentase descargar toda su furia en ese estúpido aparato—. No otra vez.

Astoria suspira —sabe que últimamente es una costumbre demasiado usual en ella, pero es su forma de armarse de paciencia— y se acerca un paso hacia el chico, comenzando a acariciar desde sus omoplatos hasta la curva de su cintura. Quiere eliminar ese dolor, quiere borrar esa marca, quiere suprimir su oscuridad.

—¿Por qué no lo aceptas? —Susurra aún sin despegar sin despegar sus tibios dedos de la espalda carente de lunares de Draco—. Yo lo he hecho, sé quién eres, lo que hiciste, y a pesar de ello te quiero, es hora de que lo aceptes tú también —Murmura apoyando su frente entre los omoplatos del chico.

Y Draco se siente temblar, quizás sea una ventana que ha dejado abierta —quiere pensar— o un termostato mal regulado —definitivamente odia tener la varita requisada por el Ministerio de Magia—, pero en el fondo sabe —porque lo sabe— que es el simple tacto de la suave piel de Astoria, su tranquilizante voz, sus balsámicas caricias las que le hacen sumergirse en ese estado y no querer nunca salir.

—Porque no tengo nada que aceptar —Contesta él girándose bruscamente, provocando que el pequeño cuerpo de Astoria se desestabilice. Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respira con dificultad mientras aún siente las permanentes caricias de la chica sobre su espalda. _Tiembla._

—Draco… —Suspira la chica mirando fijamente los grisáceos ojos del rubio, que de un segundo a otro se han oscurecido hasta convertirse en una superficie plomiza desprovista de brillo—. Será mejor que me vaya —Comenta separándose un par de pasos de él, no quiere atosigarle, sabe que necesita tiempo, necesita espacio, necesita paz.

Él frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza un par de veces, intentando aclararse las ideas. Hace escasos segundos ella estaba bien, proponiéndole cosas para nada decentes —tan sólo vestida con su camisa, lo que la hace mucho más atractiva de lo que ya de por sí es—, y al instante se quiere ir, _necesita_ irse, puede verlo en su mirada.

Y algo dentro de Draco se resquebraja. Quizás nunca debió haber aceptado que ella se sentase aquel día junto a él en aquella maldita cafetería, con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa sincera, con sus reconfortantes palabras y sus pequeños gestos. La necesita, _la quiere_, y no puede permitir que cruce esa puerta o el abismo del que salió y que amenaza con volver a hacerse presente, mucho más grande, con más fuerza y más profundo que el anterior. Porque quizás esta vez no tenga nada a lo que anclarse para volver a salir.

—No lo hagas —Murmura aún mirando la marca de su antebrazo—. No te vayas.

—Tengo que hacerlo —Sonríe ella—. Mi padre estará histérico, llevo tres días sin aparecer por casa, además, mi ropa está hecha un asco, debería cambiarme ¿no crees? —Comenta jugando nerviosamente con los puños de la camisa gris que viste, sin perder en ningún momento la media sonrisa que parece tranquilizar a Draco por un segundo, sólo por uno—. Volveremos a vernos el viernes, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero él no quiere volver a verse el viernes, ni el jueves, ni el miércoles, ni si quiera el martes o el lunes. Quiere que se quede ahí, que no se vaya, que no le deje. Quiere que esté junto a él.

—No —Contesta él, y Astoria sólo puede fruncir el ceño a modo de respuesta. No sabe a qué se refiere con eso, las cosas con Draco siempre son demasiado ambiguas—. No te vayas —Continúa mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde su casi discusión—. _Por favor_ —Susurra.

_Verde contra gris._

—Tengo que… —Murmura Astoria. Pero ya no sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ni lo que debe, no sabe lo que es correcto ni lo que no. De lo único que es consciente es de ese pozo de oscuridad es que se están convirtiendo los grisáceos ojos del chico.

—Por favor —Vuelve a musitar Draco acercándose un par de pasos, hasta quedar completamente pegado al pequeño cuerpo de Astoria—. Por favor.

—Pero… —Repone la chica cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de la fría piel del Slytherin contra la suya, a pesar de ser sobre la camisa, siempre consigue hacerla temblar.

—Astoria —Dice él colocando uno de sus largos y níveos dedos bajo el mentón de la chica, provocando que ella vaya abriendo los ojos con una lentitud casi pasmosa—. Quédate.

—Pero mis cosas… —Murmura. De pronto se siente una niña perdida, protegida entre esos largos y fríos brazos, pero tremendamente perdida.

—Tráelas —Contesta Draco apoyando su frente contra la de la chica.

No es una orden, nunca lo es, con ella jamás puede serlo. Es una petición camuflada bajo una voz de mandato, un ruego incrustado. Un _vente a vivir conmigo, te necesito_, que jamás dirá. Porque no es capaz de hacerlo, y se reprende por ello. Se reprende mil veces, mil y una veces, porque quizás si pudiera, si tan sólo pudiera decir esas palabras las cosas serían mucho más fácil, pero por más que lo intenta… no es capaz.

—Draco —Susurra Astoria acariciando las pálidas mejillas del chico con las yemas de los dedos—. ¿Qué…?

—Tráelas —Repite—. Tráelas _aquí_.

Y Astoria no puede hacer otra cosa que esbozar una enorme sonrisa, porque por debajo de esas palabras camufladas y silencios obligados ha comprendido el mensaje. _Te quiero, Greengrass_. Sabe que él no lo dirá, y no le importa. Ha aprendido a aceptarle tal y cómo es, a quererle con todos y cada uno de sus defectos —que forman ya una larga y extensa lista—, ha comprendido que no puede vivir sin él.

—Pero tú me acompañarás —Murmura son una sonrisa ante la propuesta no hecha. Jamás se ha sentido tan feliz.

—Yo te acompañaré —Contesta Draco con una sonrisa torcida antes de besarla.

La besa, con desesperación, con anhelo, con pasión, _con amor_. La besa como sólo él sabe besarla hasta hacer que tiemblen sus pequeñas rodillas y que suspiros se escapen de su boca. La besa queriendo permanecer así para siempre.

_La besa queriéndola a ella._

Y quizás, en esos momentos, entre bocas, lenguas, dientes, manos y saliva, Draco Malfoy ya la tenga.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Bueno, he de decir que escribir este capítulo me ha tomado un buen tiempo, me quedaba atascada en la mayoría de puntos, no sabía como salir, y aún así no he quedado demasiado conforme con el resultado... ¡pero lo hecho está hecho!<p>

Espero que a vosotros os guste más que a mí, la verdad xD.

A lo que iba, muchas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, y aún así, sigo pidiendo, _porfiporfiporfi,_ dejadme** reviews** en este también.

Creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo de este minific (?) Pero tengo la firme intención de hacer uno de unos diez o quince capítulos a lo sumo cuando ande menos liada.

¡Un beso!

—Virginia.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>Con pesadez termina de subir el último escalón que le lleva a su piso —ese escalón medio roto con el que más de una vez ha estado a punto de caer— Está terriblemente cansado, siente como si cada extremidad pesase kilos, miriagramos, quintales métricos, toneladas.<p>

Consigue encajar la llave —llave que siempre se atasca— en la desgastada puerta de madera, y tras dos vueltas y media y un par de empujones consigue ceder. Todos los días la misma cantinela.

—¿Astoria? —Pregunta mientras cuelga la gabardina con extremo cuidado en el perchero. Siempre ha sido un maniático del orden, jamás salía de su sala común mientras hubiese una arruga en su impoluta camisa blanca o su corbata verde estuviese mal colocada.

Echa un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, y algo en su estómago se retuerce. _Caos_. Zapatos tirados en medio del salón, un bolso tirado encima de la mesa sin ningún miramiento aparente —junto con lo que parecen ser algunos papeles del trabajo—, un abrigo totalmente arrugado encima del sofá, y lo que supone —porque tan sólo lo supone— los platos sucios de la comida que descansan en el fregadero.

—¿Astoria? —Vuelve a preguntar un poco más alterado. Ese desorden le crispa los nervios.

Con un ruido sordo ella aparece por el pasillo —al parecer ha cerrado una puerta tras de sí ocasionando un fuerte portazo— lleva puesto una enorme camiseta verde oscuro —camiseta que una vez perteneció a alguno de los pijamas de Draco y ella se ha encargado de adueñarse, _huele a ti_, dice siempre— cubriéndole hasta casi las rodillas —y haciendo que Draco pierda la cabeza al verla así— junto con unas casi-ridículas zapatillas rosa chillón con una cabeza de un conejo gigante.

Y por un momento, sólo un momento, Draco piensa que esa es la visión más enloquecedora que ha tenido jamás.

—Mira lo que he encontrado —Dice ella agitando un papel con entusiasmo.

—Astoria —Contesta él frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que un par de pequeñas arrugas se formen en su blanca frente—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Son mis notas del último curso —Explica la chica con una sonrisa—. Mira lo que saqué en Encant…

—¡No! —Exclama el rubio—. No —Suspira apretándose con fuerza el puente de la nariz, de pronto ha empezado a dolerle terriblemente la cabeza, mientras cierra con fuerza los ojos—. Me refiero a este desastre, a este desorden, a este…

Con lentitud Astoria se acerca —ha tirado el papel, notas, lo que sea, al suelo, para no perder las viejas costumbres— a él. Sabe que está estresado, agobiado, angustiado, pero sobretodo, tremendamente atormentado.

—Sabes que soy un desastre —Susurra apartándole un mechón de su platinado pelo que cae libremente por la frente—. Te lo dije cuando me vine a vivir contigo —Añade esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero es que esto —Farfulla abriendo los ojos y dejando caer el brazo a un lado como si de un peso muerto de tratase—. Esto es un auténtico caos.

—Lo recogeré —Contesta ella alzándose sobre sus zapatillas son cabeza de conejo rosa chillón—. Te lo prometo —Añade justo antes de besarle.

Y Draco se deja besar, esa, y la siguiente, y la otra, y la que sigue. Porque se dejaría besar mil veces, mil y una veces más, mil y una veces si los labios —malditos labios— que se mueven a su compás son tan sólo los de Astoria, nadie, nunca, _jamás_, podría hacerle sentir así.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —Murmura ella aún sobre sus labios mientras con dedos perezosos comienza a jugar con el primer botón de la pulcra camisa de Draco, para finalmente desabrocharlo.

—Ya sabes –Contesta el rubio cuando siente su primera barrera caer. Sabe lo que Astoria se propone, lo sabe perfectamente, y no será él el que le diga que no—. Como siempre.

Astoria sonríe y vuelve a besarle, mientras sus dedos descienden por el pecho del chico, hasta hallar el segundo botón, que con una rapidez casi pasmosa se deshace de su correspondiente ojal.

_Segunda barrera._

—Astoria —Susurra Draco con la voz ronca y las pupilas dilatadas. Arde en llamas.

—Shhh —Contesta ella agarrándole del cuello de la camisa para besarle de nuevo y llevando sus manos al tercer botón se deshace de él sin ningún miramiento aparente.

_Tercera barrera._

_Y cuarta._

_Y quinta._

Y cuando Draco nota sus finos y tibios dedos —dedos que en ese momento arden, literalmente— rozar el límite de la hebilla de su cinturón, con la clara intención de ir más allá.

Lentamente abre los ojos —no es consciente en qué momento los ha cerrado, pero al parecer ha sido así— y la observa. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo —pelo que siempre huele a manzana, y Draco ama las manzanas— alborotado, mientras respira por la boca con los labios entreabiertos. Labios que él, y nadie más tiene el derecho y privilegio de besar.

Y algo en él, quizás esa parte oscura —o quizás ya no tanto—, la reclama, la reclama como suya, la reclama como propia, porque ese pérfido fragmento de sí mismo la necesita. La necesita para acabar consigo mismo. La necesita para no caer en la oscuridad que amenaza con volver a crecer dentro de él, la necesita para vivir.

—Cásate conmigo —Susurra observando aún los ojos cerrados de la chica.

Astoria abre los ojos, quizás mitad impresionada, quizás mitad asustada. Está prácticamente segura de que lo que acaba de escuchar ha sido producto de su imaginación —no encuentra otra explicación para ello, por más que la busca no la encuentra— pero aún así no puede evitar que su garganta se haya quedado seca de un momento para otro y las palmas de sus manos hayan empezado a sudar de manera casi sobrehumana.

—Draco —Dice la chica, y su voz es casi inexistente. Se siente verdaderamente estúpida—. ¿Qué…?

—Cásate conmigo —Repite él. Está inquieto, febril, pero sobretodo está demasiado, _demasiado_ nervioso.

Con frustración se pasa una mano por su pelo, enterrándola entre las finas hebras platinadas. Está furioso consigo mismo. ¿De dónde demonios ha salido ese estúpido arrebato? No lo sabe, no quiere saberlo. Tan sólo es consciente de una cosa, _no se arrepiente_.

—Joder, Astoria —Habla Draco mirándola fijamente. Tiene sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos como platos y la boca semiabierta. Jamás se lo habría esperado—. Sé que no te convengo, sé que no te convengo para nada. Tú te mereces alguien que te pueda dar todo lo que quieras y yo… —Suspira—. Yo no puedo hacer eso, soy quien soy, soy lo que soy, y por mucho que quiera no puedo borrar mi pasado.

—Draco… —Susurra ella. No quiere llorar, de veras que no quiere hacerlo, pero la emoción que siente en esos momentos es superior a cualquier cosa, y los ojos empiezan a picarle demasiado por la amenaza de lágrimas.

—Calla —Ordena él frunciendo el entrecejo—. No me interrumpas ahora.

Y Astoria esboza una pequeña sonrisa, _Adelante_, vendría a ser. Han aprendido a comprender los gestos del otro, a verse reflejados en los mismos.

—Yo… —Comienza Draco—. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que te cases conmigo, que soy un puto egoísta y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿vale? —Continúa—. Yo tenía asumida mi vida, tenía claro que iba a ser un repudiado toda mi vida, pero entonces apareces tú, con tu sonrisa, con tu, con tu… y yo no puedo permitir que te alejes de mí, de verdad que no puedo, porque sí, soy un maldito egoísta, ¿y qué? Pero es que te quiero ¿vale? _Te quiero,_ joder, te quiero de verdad, y…

_Te quiero_. Él, Draco Malfoy, ha dicho las palabras prohibidas, las palabras tabú, las palabras que nunca, jamás, creía ser capaz de decir. _Te quiero_. A la Pequeña Greengrass, a la hermana de Daphne, a la que le abordó en un café, perturbando sus momentos de silencio, a la que invadió su apartamento, dejando el rastro de un huracán a su paso. _Te quiero_, a Astoria Greengrass, la única que le enseñó a nadar contracorriente en su mar de oscuridad.

—Draco, yo… —Vuelve a murmurar ella, acercándose a él, hasta que sus cuerpos están prácticamente pegados.

—Y sé que esto no es lo que te mereces tampoco —Continúa él haciendo caso omiso de la intervención de la chica—. Sé que te mereces una pedida de mano en condiciones, como esas de las que hablan los libros cursis que hay por la habitación —Dice esbozando una media sonrisa—. Y sé que no tengo un anillo, que no es el lugar apropiado, que yo estoy medio desnudo y que tú… —Comenta divertido mirando la enorme camiseta y las zapatillas rosa chillón de la chica—. Pero te quiero, de verdad que sí, Astoria, joder, te quiero.

De pronto el silencio reina en la habitación, y ninguno de los dos es consciente de cuánto tiempo ha estado Draco hablando, para uno, demasiado, para otro, no lo suficiente.

—Por fin te callas —Dice ella esbozando una media sonrisa mientras sus verdosos ojos comienzan a brillar con fuerza—. Pensaba que no ibas a cerrar esa boca nunca.

—Yo… —Balbucea. De pronto está nervioso, y él _jamás _permite que sus nervios salgan a flor de piel. Pero aún espera la contestación de Astoria, un sí o un no que sabe cambiará su vida.

La necesita, la necesita como el mismo aire, la necesita como jamás creyó necesitar a nadie. Y mientras una sonrisa se forma en la cara de Astoria, que lentamente va mostrando todos y cada uno de sus perfectos dientes blancos, su propio estómago se contrae. _Tiene miedo_.

—Cállate —Susurra ella alzándose para besarle.

Un _Sí_ camuflado, un _Te quiero_ no dicho, un _Bésame_ escondido, un _Ámame _encubierto.

Y cuando Draco siente las pequeñas piernas de Astoria rodear su cintura, por fin entiende que ya no necesita, ni lo necesitará jamás, camuflar sus _Te quieros_ en órdenes por dar, en promesas por cumplir, en besos por beber, en caricias por anhelar.

La quiere a ella. La tiene a ella. Y eso es lo único que importa.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aquí está el cuarto y último capítulo de este minific, que la verdad espero que os haya gustado :3<p>

Como ya dije, tengo en mente (y ya he empezado a escribirlo) otro Draco/Astoria, aunque tardaré bastante en subirlo, no quiero descuidar mis otros fics, y últimamente, con todos los retos, etc, etc. eso es lo que ha pasado, y lo cierto es que me siento un poco mal por ello.

Por último dar las gracias a los que me han dejado reviews en estos pocos capitulillos, auqneu no sean muchos, se agradecen.

En fin, me despido, como digo siempre. **reviews**. Nos leemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


End file.
